Mary (Ib)
Mary is the tragic villainess of the 2012 horror adventure video game Ib. Appearance Mary has long blonde curly hair and blue eyes. She wears a one piece green dress with a white collar, white cuffs and a white lace at the end. She also has a tie around the collar similar to Ib's, only hers is blue in color. She also wears long black stockings and brown shoes. When seen in her portrait, she is wielding a yellow rose with two hands. Personality Mary seems to be a cute, cheerful girl at first glance. She is also impatient, and often misunderstands things. As you come to know her, though, it becomes obvious that she is mentally unstable, which can be explained by the book Ib reads in the room with the bunnies/blue dolls. Mary's behavior may be the sort of behavior her painter, Guertena, imagined her to be like. Also, note that Mary, even if she acts childish (which is usual for her age), shows that she is as mentally developed as Garry, an adult. Mary is shown to dislike Garry since she may be jealous of him and wants to use him as a human that will replace her in the Fabricated World. However, Mary is two-faced and changes her mood and relation to anyone instantly, but this is the result of her waiting for freedom. Even she doesn't show it, Mary trusts Garry which is seen in the new ending Painting's Demise where she calls for his help. It is unknown how old Mary is, but it seems that she's 9 years old like Ib. Description Mary at first seems to be a shy little girl that ended up in the distorted world with Ib and Garry, but in actuality, she is actually just another painting that took on a life of its own. She was one of the works of Guertena. She's the only painting that's implied to not be based off any other person. When Garry discovers this, she goes to get him. She is then killed if her painting is set on fire. It was then stated that she was actually very lonely, and wanted company and wanted to leave that world. She tried to have Garry take her place so she could leave with Ib. Gallery Images 640px-Nokka.jpg|Mary as a painting. Screen Shot 2017-12-21 at 2.12.46 PM.png|Mary's Inventory Videos Ib Puppet (Mary's theme) - In game (slower) version Trivia *Mary's rose is yellow, symbolic for "Joy", "Jealously" and "Friendship" in the Victorian language of flowers. *She finds the terrifying blue dolls with red eyes cute and she seems to be quite at home with them, as she plays with them casually in the Toy Box. *The origin of the name "Mary" comes from the Hebrew name "Miryam" meaning "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", and "wished for child". *Mary seems to have a connection to Guertena's other paintings, as she seems disturbed once Garry discovers her identity although she is not in the same room as him (Garry reads a book aloud, "Strained Ear" listens, and "Tattletale" speaks what "Strained Ear" hears; this is how Mary finds out that her cover has been blown). *If Ib has Garry's candy in the ending "Together Forever", Mary will eat it. If she has the lighter, Mary will take it away because "it's dangerous". *Mary hadn't liked Garry since they met. Notice that, when he asked her about her rose, she ignores his tips on keeping her rose safe, yelling how she likes Ib's rose color. That could also be a way to hide her secret of being a painting and avoiding any deeper conversation about her rose so Ib or Garry don't notice anything suspicious about her. *Mary's rose is fake, as if symbolizing she is too. This could be seen as a representation of Mary's fabricated life, seeing as though she is not a real human. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Evil Creation Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Insecure Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Envious Category:Murderer Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Grey Zone Category:Humanoid Category:Possessed Objects Category:Wrathful